Ghostform
Transmutation Level: Sorcerer 8, Wizard 8, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: 1 round / level (D) Laughing at death, you assume a ghostly form in which you can pass through walls. You assume a visible, incorporeal form like that of a manifesting ghost. You gain the incorporeal subtype for the duration of the spell, providing you with the following abilities and characteristics. You have no physical body while in this state. You can be harmed only by other incorporeal creatures, magic weapons or creatures that strike as magic weapons, and spells, spell-like abilities, or supernatural abilities. You are immune to all nonmagical attack forms. Even when hit by spells, including touch spells, or magic weapons, you have a 50% chance to ignore any damage from a corporeal source (except for positive energy, negative energy, force effects, or attacks made with ghost touch weapons). Nondamaging spell effects affect you normally unless they require corporeal targets to function (such as implosion) or they create a corporeal effect that incorporeal creatures would normally be unaffected by (such as a web or wall of stone spell). Your attacks while in ghostform pass through (ignore) natural armor, armor, and shields, although deflection bonuses and force effects (such as mage armor) work normally against you. Nonmagical attacks you make with a melee weapon have no effect on corporeal targets, and any melee attack you make with a magic weapon against a corporeal target has a 50% miss chance, except for attacks you make with a ghost touch weapon, which are made normally (no miss chance). Spells you cast while in ghostform affect corporeal targets normally, including spells that require you to make an attack roll (such as rays or melee touch spells). Any equipment you are wearing or carrying is also incorporeal as long as it remains in your possession. An object that you relinquish loses its incorporeal quality (and you lose the ability to manipulate the object). If you use a thrown weapon or a ranged weapon, the projectile becomes corporeal as soon as it is fired and can affect a corporeal target normally (no miss chance). Magic items you possess work normally with respect to their effects on you or on another target. As an incorporeal creature, you have no natural armor bonus but have a deflection bonus equal to your Charisma bonus (always at least +1, even if your Charisma score does not normally provide a bonus). You can enter or pass through solid objects while in ghostform, but you must remain adjacent to the object's exterior, and so you cannot pass entirely through an object whose space is larger than your own. You can sense the presence of creatures or objects within a square adjacent to your current location, but enemies have total concealment from you while you are inside an object. In order to see farther from the object you are in and attack normally, you must emerge. While inside an object, you have total cover, but when you attack a creature outside the object you have cover only, so a creature outside with a readied action could strike at you as you attack. You cannot pass through a force effect. You can pass through and operate in water as easily as you do in air. You cannot fall or take falling damage. You cannot make trip or grapple attacks, nor can you be tripped or grappled. In fact, you cannot take any physical action that would move or manipulate an opponent or its equipment, nor are you subject to such actions. You have no weight while in ghostform and do not set off traps that are triggered by weight. You move silently and cannot be heard with Listen checks if you don't wish to be while in ghostform. You have no Strength score while incorporeal, so your Dexterity modifier applies to both your melee attacks and ranged attacks. Nonvisual senses, such as scent and blindsight, are either ineffective or only partly effective with regard to you. You have an innate sense of direction and can move at full speed even when you cannot see. Category:Transmutation spells Category:8th level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:Polymorph spells